omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee
|-|Past= |-|Present= Statistics Name: Weiss Schnee. Origin: RWBY. Classification: Human. Gender: Female. Age: 17. Tier: | C-3 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Multi-City Block Level '(On par with the other members of Team RWBY). | '''Higher '''with her summonings. | '''Unknown. '| '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ '''movement speed with '''Massively Hypersonic '''reactions & combat. | '''Durability: | Multi-City Block Level '(On par with the other members of Team RWBY). | '''Higher '''with her summonings. | '''Unknown. '| '''Intelligence: '''Very high, in combat & conventional knowledge. '''Stamina: Average. Range: | '''Extended Melee Range. | Hundreds of Meters with Glyphs and Dust manipulation. | '''Weaknesses: Her stubbornness & pride (However, this has subsided throughout the course of the story), she cannot endure many heavy blows, she has a limited endurance, she has not mastered her summoning ability, continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Key: | Volumes 1 - 3 | Volume 4 | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to manipulate her Aura to increase her striking power, durability, senses, & unlock the Auras of others, Able to create glyphs with her Semblance (Can create mid-air platforms, restraints, & barriers. She can also increase her speed & physical power as well as being able to manipulate gravity), Dust Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment Myrtenaster: 'is a standard-sized rapier and primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. When Weiss carries the weapon on her hip it is sometimes seen with only two prongs as the other two fold away for easier storage. There are six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue Dust. Sometimes, when Weiss uses Dust, the blade glows in the color of the Dust she is using, but so far, this has only been seen with red Dust. Myrtenaster is highly durable, slashing away at the Giant Armorwith no visible wear on the blade. Myrtenaster's most prominent ability lies in the revolver-like mechanism held within the hilt, which contains various colors of Dust, activated by a trigger on the underside of one of the prongs. The mechanism can be opened on a hinge, allowing Weiss to replace empty vials. As a result, the weapon appears to have no tang. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Dust: ' Weiss utilizes raw Dust in combat. Her preferred method is to insert vials of Dust into Myrtenaster's revolving chamber. With a pull of the trigger, she can release Dust onto Myrtenaster's blade, or even combine Dust with her Semblance. Myrtenaster is shown to contain yellow, blue, red, cyan, purple, and white Dust. * '''Fire - Red Dust; first seen in "The Emerald Forest", when Weiss accidentally sends a line of flame toward a tree. * Ice - Blue Dust; Weiss uses ice Dust the most out of any other type, and is seen using it in a variety of ways: ** Ice crystals - First seen in the "White" Trailer, Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground. ** Sheet ice - First seen in "Painting the Town...", Weiss has shown the capability to form a thin sheet of ice on the ground. ** With glyphs - Weiss seems to use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take. In "Painting the Town...", she places glyphs in front of Ruby's Crescent Rose to cause the bullets fired through the glyphs to erupt into ice crystals upon impact with the Atlesian Paladin-290. In "No Brakes", she uses a glyph to encase her team in a dome of ice, protecting them from a powerful impact. In "Breach", she uses a glyph to shape the ice into a giant sword. * Lightning - Yellow Dust ** With glyphs - First seen in "Painting the Town...", when she fired a yellow streak from Myrtenaster onto the ground beneath Blake to create a haste glyph. * Barrier - In "No Brakes", she draws a blue circle in the air with Myrtenaster, creating an invisible barrier that gains light blue shockwaves upon being struck. In "Battle of Beacon", she appears to use a barrier to knock White Fang members away from herself. * Wind - White Dust; in "Never Miss a Beat", she uses it to produce wind from Myrtenaster to hold off Flynt Coal's attack. '''Semblance: '''One of Weiss' most notable abilities is her Semblance, which allows her to create Glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways: create a slippery platform to skate on at high speed, generate midair platforms to manipulate her trajectory in the air and perform limited time dilation, to name a few. With mastery, a Schnee also has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated. In the episode "Heroes and Monsters", Weiss exhibits this ability once, as she unintentionally summons the arm of the Giant Armor she defeated in "White Trailer" to protect Velvet Scarlatina. Nevertheless, she struggles to demonstrate this ability, and she says "it's the only thing she's been having trouble with" to her sister. Category:Character Profiles Category:Web Series Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tier C